


Through His Eyes

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M, i love rusmano, lazy night drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: He was weak. He didn’t even have to smile that sweet smile for Romano’s tiny teenage heart to go insane. All he had to do was look at him like that and he was lost in a world of bliss. He couldn’t recall the last time someone looked at him like he was a person too. Even Spain, despite having gained his trust for the most part, seemed to look to him like property as much as he tried to deny it.





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve always had a big thing about my characterization of Romano in the late 1600s-1700s. I imagine that during his teenage years, he kinda bat his eyes and flirted with the other nations because he supposed he was still cute enough to try it out and see how it worked. And it worked. And though he was obviously still very much himself, he had this front of “if I need to kiss their asses to be seen as almost an equal, so be it”. And because of @littlemisscactus(tumblr), I am now just very much in love with the idea that whenever Romano was stuck with France for a bit and Russia visited, Romano would try to flirt but Russia wouldn’t realize he was flirting and thought he was just being friendly. And as much as it annoyed Romano because it’s the only way he really gets nations to listen to him, he loves having someone talk to him not because they want to control him.
> 
> Anyway this is what I wrote for Erika at 11pm haha! Have my sleeby writing.

Russia was a mess that Romano did not dare attempt to untangle. He had tried, but it really only led to more confusion on his part. Never before had he met a man who didn’t expect him to fall over for him or fawn over his strength, power—something! Instead, he was sitting in front of him and reading a book. It was _annoying!_

He couldn’t crack him and he wasn’t sure if he enjoyed the company or felt insulted.

Had his charm died out? He thought that he had been doing well but every advancement he made towards Russia was met with amusement or just complete rejection. At least, he assumed it was rejection. After all, nobody could be that blind to his flirting and cooing. He rubbed the man’s shoulders for God’s sake!

But, Russia never did touch him. In fact, he didn’t ever expect anything from Romano like the other nations did. And if Romano was being completely honest, it drew him to him.

It was such a strange thing to be met with someone who genuinely enjoyed his company. It was even stranger to be able to talk to him about the things he truly enjoyed, that seductive front and alluring facade faltering just long enough for his heart to attach itself to the idea of being wanted for no other reason than being genuinely interested in him. Romantic feelings returned or not, it made his knees buckle.

“I was rereading The Prince the other day.” he cleared his throat, “And I thought that perhaps…” he paused. Russia had rejected all of his advancements before, why on Earth would this be any different? Yes, he supposed he wasn’t putting himself out sexually, but he wasn’t much to look at nor talk to beyond that really. Perhaps they were good friends now, but surely Russia would grow annoyed with him at _some_ point, right?

“Hm?” Russia glanced up from his book.

He was weak. He didn’t even have to smile that sweet smile for Romano’s tiny teenage heart to go insane. All he had to do was look at him like that and he was lost in a world of bliss. He couldn’t recall the last time someone looked at him like he was a person too. Even Spain, despite having gained his trust for the most part, seemed to look to him like property as much as he tried to deny it.

“I was wondering, since I only really read the same things over and over again to irritate France, if you’d teach me to read, ah,” he cleared his throat, face beginning to flush, “y-your literature. I’ve been hearing about that man you showed me last time we spoke, and I thought it would be interesting.”

He smiled.

Romano had to stop himself from swooning. He wished Russia would smile at him like that every day and every moment. He wished that he could kiss that smile. But he pushed the idea away. This was his friend and he wouldn’t want anything more. It was ridiculous to think otherwise.

“What if I read to you instead and we talked about it?” Russia suggested, “I’m hardly here long enough to properly teach.”

Romano didn’t care what they did nor how they did it so long as he got a few lingering moments more with Russia. He nodded, immediately tugging as his curly hair after to distract himself from his nerves that were going insane. “Yes. That sounds perfect.”

He wished that France smiled to him the way Russia did.


End file.
